My Last Breath
by the female apophis
Summary: All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid...


My Last Breath

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I don't own them. Trust me, it would become immediately obvious if I did, as Sam and Jack would be together, and all those who write fanfiction would be getting paid.

Spoilers: It's set in a future year. 

Characters: mostly Sam and Jack.

Pairings: Sam and Jack.

Summary: All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.

Songs: It was inspired by a song of the same title by Evanescence. It might show up in here, but I'm not really sure yet.

Other Stuff: I hadn't really planned on it.

Warning: On a depression scale of one to ten, this gets a…-4.

A/N: Okay, you asked for it folks. And I've finally done it. I've written a happy fic. It was inspired after we got a bunch of snow where I live.

A special thanks goes out to all of you who have stuck with me for the past few stories. Your kind words have kept my muse around, and she finally conceded and helped me with a fluff story.

Oh, and the idea about Sam, that's based on the Chemistry teacher at my school. And yes, the joke does really exist at my school as well.

And now, on with the fic!

*******************************************************************

As my alarm goes off, I quietly rise from the bed, trying desperately not to wake my wife.

Half an hour later, I'm dressed and ready to go. I kiss her lightly on the forehead, causing her to stir slightly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to work."

"Can't you call in sick just this once?"

I smile down at her still sleepy form. Half closed eyes, and partial smile cause me to fall in love with her all over again.

"Go back to sleep Sammie, you've still got an hour or so before you have to get up."

I kiss her gently again before she falls back to sleep, a small smile still gracing her features.

I'm soon on my way towards the mountain, knowing that my desk will be covered in paperwork.

Honestly, I don't know how Hammond did it for all those years. Of course, he was more used to it that I am. He was doing it for a lot longer.

Around an hour later, I'm on the base, returning the salutes and hello's as I pass men and women on their way to work in NORAD.

It didn't use to take me this long to get to work, but Sam wanted to live up in the mountains. So, after we got married, we moved up there.

The day passes uneventfully; the only big thing was SG-6 coming back two hours earlier than usual. A young sergeant by the name of Hawk D'onofrio was injured after he accidentally stepped into what appeared to be a large rabbit hole.

Lucky for me, I got to leave at 1800 today.

Heading up towards the surface, I can't help but think about all the things that have happened in this complex.

The first of which was my promotion to General. It wasn't long afterwards that I got control of the mountain. Sam retired a few months after she was promoted to Colonel. We were dating a few weeks later, and around a year after that, we got married.

Sam wasn't even working at the SGC any longer, so she got a job at the local high school teaching Chemistry. The kids love her, especially since they get to blow something up about once a week. A common joke now at the school is that if a real bomb were to go off, everyone would just think 'Oh, it's just Mrs. O'Neill, don't worry about it.'

Finally reaching the surface, I travel the short distance to my truck and quickly jump in, the cold beginning to get to me.

As I pull out of the complex, I turn on the radio, not surprised to hear a weather report.

__

Of course, the local school kids weren't complaining about the snow. Many schools were canceled today, and are expected to remain closed for tomorrow as well.

Snow, eh? Looks like I'll have to be really careful heading back home.

Instead of my usual hour drive, it took me an additional half hour to get home. I almost hit some ice at one point, but luckily I know how to drive in the snow. It's times like these that I'm glad I grew up in Minnesota. 

As I pull up in our driveway, I notice that the light is on in the kitchen.

I carefully make my way up to the door, knowing that the steps would be icy.

The second I step into the house, I smell the sweet, warm aroma of cookies baking.

Heading towards the kitchen, I hear the sounds of one of Sam's favorite bands playing on the small CD player in the kitchen.

I never did understand why she likes this band. Well, that was until we got married. Sam's always has been this huge Jazz fan. This band, however, is a punk rock band. They call themselves Evanescence.

But there's a few songs on here that she quote 'Reminded me of what we had or will have.'

Especially the song playing.

It was always this one and one that I can't remember the name of that she loved the most.

I watch as she takes a sheet of cookies out of the oven, and begins to sing along with the song, her high, clear voice causing my breath to catch in my throat, and my heart to skip a beat.

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you fell me in your arms?

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

As the song ends, she turns to pick something up off the other counter, her eyes coming to rest on my frame standing in the doorway.

She blushes slightly, shocked that I heard her singing.

I cross to where she's standing, and capture her in my arms.

We stand there for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes.

Then, I capture her lips with my own, and for those few moments, time stands still, and the world fades away around us.

As the kiss slowly breaks, we rest our foreheads together, and smile as we open our eyes.

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be home."

She pulls back slightly, leaning back in my arms. I hesitate to let her go, but I find my hesitation dissipating as she grabs a cookie and turns back towards me.

"I baked some cookies today."

"I noticed."

"Chocolate chip, your favorite."

She slides the cookie into my mouth and I smile as the taste hits my mouth.

It's still warm, the chocolate oozing, and the taste is indescribable.

She notices my smile, and smiles herself before she leans up to kiss me.

She also happened to steal some of the cookie from my mouth.

"Stealer. I plan on getting that back you know?"

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Grabbing the plate of cookies, I take her hand, and lead her away from the kitchen, knowing that these little sweets are nothing compared to the heaven I feel when she's in my arms.

~fin~

SEE?! I told you it was fluff! There's no depression or angst in it whatsoever! Okay, there is for Jack when the cookie is stolen from him, but it ends up becoming very good!

Now, reviewing is good for my muse. She appreciates it, and it keeps her around so I can continue to write!

Love you lots girl!


End file.
